I Promise I'll Make It Up To Ya : Emmerdale Untold
by ajfankeith
Summary: Another "one-off" which started with 'Aaron and Jackson: Emmerdale Untold'


I Promise I'll Make It Up To Ya: Emmerdale Untold

_Another "one-off" which started with 'Aaron and Jackson: Emmerdale Untold'_

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

9th July, 2010

Jackson practically had to drag Aaron to Carl's house for dinner. Aaron could not stand his mother's partner and had made every excuse to Jackson to try to get out of it. Jackson did feel a little guilty about promising Chas that they would go for a meal; and was somewhat surprised when Aaron begrudgingly agreed. Not that the evening passed off without incident, with Aaron accusing Carl of saying that 'every person who goes to Magaluf is straight' and Carl accusing Aaron of being a 'head case'. Jackson smiled with wry good humour; he was amused by the feud between Aaron and Carl; plus Chas' attempts at refereeing.

Aaron had agreed that Jackson could stay the night, but he was not in the best of moods when they arrived back at Smithy Cottage. Carl had succeeded in winding him up yet again; and, semi-nude, he paced the floor of the bedroom as Jackson began to undress. His boyfriend was down to his briefs and just about to climb into bed, when Aaron stopped him by grabbing his right arm.

"Not so fast!" Aaron looked at Jackson with a look of annoyance.

"What?" queried Jackson, not understanding Aaron's meaning.

"You promised me you'd make it up to me tonight; for lumbering me with that prat Carl!"

Jackson chuckled as he remembered his earlier statement; before they had walked to Carl's house.

Aaron moved behind Jackson and put his arms around him, running his hands over the warm flesh of his boyfriend's chest. He found the hard nipples and began gently squeezing them; he knew that Jackson loved to have this done to him and at the same time he licked and nibbled Jackson's left earlobe, making him moan with passion.

"You gonna let me?" Aaron asked, rubbing the swelling in his briefs against the tight crevice between Jackson's buttocks.

"Well, I did promise, didn't I?" Jackson almost groaned the words.

Without another word, Aaron yanked Jackson's underwear down his legs, leaving him naked. He pushed his lover down onto the bed, face down, and stripped himself. Then, with a hunger that surprised both of them, he covered Jackson's back with his own firm, hot young body and, with his erection as hard as he could ever remember it, he impaled Jackson with a quick movement which made them both gasp. Jackson twisted his head round as far as he could and Aaron rewarded him with a hot kiss, their tongues extended; their saliva drooling as they licked each other messily. Jackson was always amazed at the fact that Aaron's swollen member fitted him like a hand in a glove, almost as if they were destined to be together. The sweet friction that they could both feel was sending them over the edge very quickly and they both soon climaxed; moaning loudly as they reached the summit of their passion.

They were calm now; quiet and pensive. Aaron was worried that Jackson was a little too quiet; he wondered if he had been a little rough with his sex play.

"I didn't hurt you did I? You know I wouldn't want to hurt ya!" Aaron looked at Jackson for reassurance.

Jackson smiled at his lover, "I know you wouldn't; anyway, I'd ask you to stop if it hurt. But it didn't, in fact; it was awesome!"

"Good!" Aaron was content and satisfied; he knew Jackson was being honest with him. Jackson was always honest.

With their arms around each other, they were curled up amongst the sheets, gently kissing and stroking each other's bodies.

"You're right you know; that was pretty awesome!" Aaron smiled broadly.

"Yeah!" Jackson sighed quietly, trying not to break the mood, "Maybe I should talk you into going to dinner with your Mum and Carl more often!"

"Don't even joke about it! I'm never going to sit at a table with that muppet ever again!"

"No? Not even when you get me for dessert?" Jackson pouted and fluttered his eyelashes; cheering Aaron up and making him giggle.

"Next time, we'll skip the main course and go straight to the afters!" Aaron joked.

They both chuckled, happy to be in each other's company.

xxxxxxxxxx

27th July, 2010

Aaron sat in silence in his bedroom at Smithy Cottage, digesting the information that his mother had just given him. Shadrach was dead. Aaron's last words to his grandfather had been harsh ones and now he regretted them. He never did have a lot of time for the old soak, but he still felt the loss; the sadness of losing a family member.

Jackson put his head round the door and spoke, "I'll be off then!"

"No," Aaron said, looking sad, "Please stay! I need ya!"

Jackson was surprised at Aaron's sudden display of vulnerability and it touched something deep inside him. He walked into the room, closed the door and sat down next to Aaron on the bed, putting an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, "It's OK to feel sad, you know, he was your Grandad."

"Yeah, I know. But I said such terrible things to him! Now I can't take it back!"

Aaron rested his head on Jackson's shoulder, but tears did not come; he just took comfort in Jackson's presence. He was beginning to feel closer to his boyfriend without realising it.

Later, they were spooned together in bed. Aaron just wanted to be near Jackson and he knew now, deep down, that they had something more than just a sexual relationship. They had not had sex that evening and yet Aaron knew that he wanted Jackson in his bed, just for the closeness; the support. He was grateful to have someone like Jackson in his life.

"So, what did you think of my Mum?" Jackson asked, trying to distract Aaron from his Grandfather's demise.

"She's OK." Aaron said, thoughtfully, "A bit of a live wire, isn't she?"

"You could say that! They broke the mould when they made her!"

Aaron did not respond, but snuggled down on the pillow in readiness for sleep. Jackson kissed his forehead, settled down and closed his eyes.

Despite everything; all the events of the day, they slept soundly.

xxxxxxxxxx

1st September, 2011

Aaron awoke in a cold sweat: he had just had the strangest dream; more of a nightmare really. He had seen Jackson have a terrible accident, something to do with his van and a train. Jackson had been in a wheelchair following the tragedy; completely paralysed from the neck down. Just before he woke up, he saw Jackson's headstone in the graveyard and he knew that he had lost the love of his life. He lay there with his eyes wide open, trying to take in the events of the dream and at the same time; trying to push them from his mind. Why had such thoughts drifted through his head? Yet, it all seemed so real, so tangible. He rose from the bed and crossed to the window. Pulling back the curtain, he saw Jackson's van parked outside, as usual. He shook his head from side to side as if trying to clear it. A few moments beforehand, he had seen the van smashed to pieces by a freight train; yet here it was in perfect condition.

Still unnerved and trying to make sense of his emotions, he padded down the landing to the bathroom and opened the door. Someone was taking a shower and from the sound of the voice coming from the cubicle; and singing off key, it was Jackson! He pulled back the shower curtain to find his lover standing there under the hot jets of water.

"You gonna join me?" asked Jackson with a mischievous grin.

"You're OK!" gasped Aaron, with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Why thank you! You're not so bad yourself!"

"No, I mean, you're not d..." Aaron cut himself short and suddenly burst into tears. Jackson, on seeing Aaron's distress, immediately jumped out of the shower and put his arms around his sobbing boyfriend.

"What on Earth's the matter?" asked a concerned Jackson.

"I had this nightmare! You were in an accident, then in a wheelchair and then..." Aaron could not say any more between sobs. Jackson kissed his forehead gently.

"It was only a nightmare, babe!" Jackson tried to comfort his lover, "I'm here; fit and healthy. Everything's OK."

"But, it was so real! I really believed I'd lost you!"

"Don't be silly, you'll never lose me! I'll always be with you, you know that."

Aaron was calming down; Jackson always had that influence on him. He kicked himself for getting so upset; of course it was all a dream, the love of his life was right here beside him, safe and sound. He always knew that, whatever happened, the love they shared would last forever. End of.


End file.
